


Lessons in Control

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah gives Hayley lessons in controlling her new strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Control

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about two months following "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers for that episode. Written for kinks prompt #8 'Breath.'

“Remember, not too rough or too gentle” Rebekah had reminded Hayley before they began. “It’s important to always be in control, even in the heat of the moment.”

That had caused Hayley to grimace. She’d been a hybrid for less than two months now, and she was finding it extremely difficult to maintain control of herself.

That was why Rebekah had proposed these ‘lessons,’ as she liked to call them.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t been proving very successful.

The first time, Hayley had accidently snapped Rebekah’s neck, which had certainly put a damper on the mood. Ever since, she’d been afraid of applying too much force and Rebekah had constantly had to coax her into using more of her strength.

Now, as she stood with her hands wrapped around Rebekah’s throat, cutting off the blonde’s oxygen, she believed she had finally found the perfect amount of pressure to apply: Rebekah’s face was rapidly turning red from lack of oxygen. Right when she suspected the Original was about to pass out, she let go, allowing blood to rush back to Rebekah’s brain.

“Nice job” said Rebekah, after taking a moment to steady herself. “Now, to apply what you’ve learned to the bedroom.”

 


End file.
